The Heart's Glow
by evilbunnygirl93
Summary: The man with the pink highlights pulled off to whisper in his lover's ear. "Were you waiting long, Reita?" "No, but I was feeling lonely." Aoi tightened his grip and hugged the thin waist as he buried his forehead into the other shoulder. "Sorry about that." Band: The gazette. Pairing: AoixReita AoixRuki(mentioned)


Bright embers lit up in the night as the man inhaled from his cigarette. Black hair highlighted with pink streaks glowed under the full moon as he walked down the sidewalk and onto the bridge. He smiled as he pulled the cancer stick out his mouth and walked to the only other figure on there. The other couldn't see since he was facing out towards the river. His half blond, half brown hair was hanging down instead of its usual styled up fashion. He was wearing a leather jacket and a baggy pair of pants. The man with pink highlights was wearing regular black slacks, a purple t shirt and a thin almost see through black jacket over it. He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it as moved closer to the other figure. He wrapped his arms around the half blonde's waist as he pressed his lips on the shorter one's neck. The younger hummed with a smile.

"Aoi." He whispered.

The man with the pink highlights pulled off to whisper in his lover's ear. "Were you waiting long, Reita?"

"No, but I was feeling lonely."

Aoi tightened his grip and hugged the thin waist as he buried his forehead into the other shoulder. "Sorry about that."

"You're here now so it's ok."

"I've missed you so much."

"I know. I've missed you too."

"I love you so much."The older man gasped. Reita twisted in his lover's hold and wrapped his arms around the guitarist's neck. He looked Aoi deep into the eyes before he gently kissed the taller man. Aoi kissed back and moved one hand up to grip the half blonde's cheek. It was long and passionate. They slipped in their tongues and tried to make it last as long as possible. However, Reita pulled away with tears running down his cheeks. Aoi opened his eyes to see the moon behind his lover's head, giving him an angelic glow.

"Aoi, I love you too," He whispered as he stepped back. "but you have to wake up."

"What?"

"Don't do this to yourself. Please, you have to wake up now. You have to take care of Ruki and the others. They need you. They won't be able to handle losing you too."

"I can't live without you, Rei."

The blonde smiled. "You have too. It's not your time yet. You have a long life ahead of you with a new love and new dreams. Don't give them up for me."

"I want to be with you, Akira!" Aoi yelled out as he started crying. "_It's not fair! Why do you get to leave me? Why can't I follow you? Why?"_

Reita rubbed his lover's cheek. "Because what happened to me was an unfortunate accident."

"_You were murdered."_ There was venom in the guitarist's voice.

"Aoi stop." the half blonde whimpered. "Yes, I was. But you can't just take your own life. Please. For me, just wake up."

"_But…I'm finally with you again. After three months, I'm with you again."_He cried as he fell to his knees. Reita sat beside him and hugged him.

"We'll meet again I promise. When the time is right, we'll meet again. I'll be here waiting for you until that day comes."

"_I love you, Rei. Please don't leave me."_

"I'll always be there for you." The blonde lifted Aoi's face and gave him one more kiss. He pulled away. "I'll always love you."

The guitarist looked at his lover to find the moon brighter than ever behind him. His body suddenly felt heavy, like he couldn't breathe and he was suddenly being pulled away from his lover. Reita cocked his head and smiled as his entire body glowed.

Aoi gasped as he opened his eyes. Unnatural bright lights filled his vision as well as several blurry figures. Suddenly so many noises filled his ears; the beeping of a heart monitor, five or six different people talking, someone yelling, someone else crying, and people walking around. A smaller light flashed in his eye as a figure started clearing up to show an older balding man in a white coat holding a small flash light.

"Can you hear me, Shiroyama?" He asked putting the light away.

"y-yes." He whispered.

"Good. Alright," the doctor sat up and looked towards other people in white coats. "Just keep the defibrillator outside the door. You're all excused."

The group headed out as a small mass suddenly slammed on Aoi's body. He grunted and looked down to find Ruki crying on his chest. He looked off to the side to see Uruha and Kai crying and gripping each other's arms.

"_Don't ever do that again you fucking bastard!"_ the singer cried. _"we already loss one of our friends. How dare you try to make us lose another. Fucking asshole! How could you do that? How?"_

"Sorry." Aoi whispered as petted the brunette's soft hair. "I just…wanted to be with him."

"You still have us, man." Uruha sniffled. "We all miss him, but that doesn't mean we should give up our lives. He wouldn't want this. Never in a million years would he want this."

The man with pink highlights looked out the window to see to bright moon. The same moon he saw three months ago when he walked to the parking lot only to find his lover covered in stab wounds. The same moon that made Reita's face and blood glow as Aoi held him waiting for help to come. The same moon that hung over their heads as they had their last kiss and as his lover passed on. The same glowing orb that he looked into earlier when tried downing a gallon of bleach. He couldn't remember who caught him, or who saved him because he passed out soon after. He was finally with his lover again, but he was sent back. He was brought back to find his other friends crying over his half dead body. He tightened his grip on Ruki's shaking shoulders and closed his eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered again. "I won't do it again."

"We'll stick around and help you." Kai said softly. "We need each other even more now."

He and Uruha walked over and sat on the bed as Ruki continued to cry. They rubbed his back and mentally leaned on each other. Alone, they would never survive, so they needed to stick together.

Reita sighed as he looked up at the moon. A presence stepped up beside him with bright pink hair and lend against the railing. "Why did you meet him?"

"I love him."

"Even though you told him you'll stay here and wait for him, you won't will you?"

The half blond sighed. "I would, if he was going to meet here when moves on."

The other gave a sad smile. "You saw it. The future?"

"Yeah. He and Ruki will finally get together. He'll die first and wait for Ru at some beach. He'll completely forget about me."

"No he won't." Another presence formed wearing a deep purple dress with a deep voice. "None of our friends truly forget us. We'll meet them all again. In time. We just have to take up the duty of looking over them."

Reita nodded his head with a smile. "Thanks. At least the afterlife won't be too boring with you guys."

"Of course it wouldn't be." A man wearing a black cowboy hat smiled and waved his gloved hands.

The blonde snorted as he closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. His body started to glow in the moon along with the other three. He let one last tear roll down his cheek as he pictured Aoi's face one more time. He looked into the moon and giggled.

"I'll always love you."He whispered as his body dispersed into many little lights along with the others.


End file.
